Dreams
by katale
Summary: Day 3 of LaLu Week 2016: In which Lucy has a dream that quite literally sends her running into the arms of her secret boyfriend. Well... not so secret anymore.


**Submission for Day 3. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

LaLu Week – Day 3 – Dream

The night before, Lucy had stayed up late writing her story, so by the time that she woke up panting and in a sweat, it was already noon. It was a nightmare that had woken her up. A nightmare in which the man who was her secret boyfriend had died while on a mission, leaving her and their unborn child alone. She rubbed her slightly bloated stomach where that unborn child was, reassured that at least she still had their baby if not her boyfriend. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid her brain of the thought, Lucy tried to tell herself that she still had him as well, that he hadn't actually died.

Jumping out of bed and grabbing some clothes, Lucy was out the door in a record time and practically running down to the guild, not even bothering to balance on the ledge of the canal or summon Plue to keep her company.

In ten minutes flat, she burst through the large doors of Fairy Tail, surprising some of the members. Lucy didn't reply to any of the greetings sent her way, instead scanning her way through the hall for a particular person. Her silence and dishevelled appearance didn't escape any of her guild mate's eyes, causing a lull to settle over the guild hall.

When Lucy's eyes swept across the second floor's balcony, relief spread through her and with no apparent concern for anyone else, she ran up the stairs, taking care to not bump into anything in concern for the baby.

Nearing the Raijinshuu's table, she saw her boyfriend turn his head and surprise register in his eyes before he got to his feet automatically.

Barely noticing the silence in the rest of the guild, Lucy barrelled into Laxus, wrapped her arms around his waist and let out a sigh of relief. She felt his arms wrap around her in return and allowed the warmth and comfort soothe her. A sob tore its way out of her throat and hot tears ran down her cheeks.

In the back of her mind, she realised that this probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering the fact that rest of their friends knew nothing of their relationship. Apart from maybe the Dragon Slayers sans Natsu.

Laxus waited until Lucy calmed, her sobs died down and she relaxed into his arms. Loosening his arms from around her and ignoring the prying and curious eyes from all around them, he tilted her head up from where it rested on his chest with one hand.

"What happened Lucy? You okay?" he asked, searching her face for any signs of someone hurting her.

"I'm good now. If you're okay then I'm okay." She sniffed, then blushed and in a quiet voice, asked "Can you kiss me?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow but complied with her request, dipped his head and promptly pressed his lips lightly to hers.

This action seemed to wake the rest of the guild up, shouts and shrieks starting to sound from all around them. A quick glance around the guild would have revealed a bunch of open mouths hanging open, a couple dozen mugs dropped to the tables or floor with contents spilled everywhere, a long since fainted Mira and a lots of wide eyes.

Ignoring the noise erupting from around the hall, Laxus pulled away from Lucy and rubbed a hand discreetly over his girlfriend's stomach. A few sharp eyes caught the action and widened more but kept quiet about the matter nonetheless.

The not-so-secret-anymore couple turned away from each other, finally surveying the damage they caused to their family.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of Erza, Gray and Natsu, each with their own magic at the ready to attack. Turning completely to her team, Lucy stepped out of Laxus' arms, only to be pulled straight back into them and she sighed.

An arm raised from Laxus caused the noise to dull, a whisper here and there to which the male silenced with a glare.

"Do you want to do it or should I?" he asked, nodding a head towards their friends. Lucy just sighed and turned towards the balcony, opening her mouth to speak.

"Um… Hi." She gave a little wave, ignoring the deep chuckle from behind her. "I know everyone is probably wondering what the hell just happened." More than half of the guild nodded back. "Well… We're dating." With a quick glance towards her team mates, she quickly added, "I love him and he loves me." Still, nobody made a noise as if everyone was still in shock.

When she felt a slight movement above her, she figured Laxus nodded in agreement. Lucy looked up at him anyway, silently asking if she should let them know about the baby. Receiving a shrug in return, she decided to continue.

"I'm also pregnant." She said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear, not even daring to look up.

Almost as if a seal was removed, the whole guild burst into shouts once more, all asking questions about their relationship.

Lucy felt the arm that was still wrapped around her tighten and she looked up at her boyfriend. A smile was spread across Laxus' lips, not a smirk but a genuine smile, prompting Lucy to smile back and melt back into his embrace.

Wrapped up in the arms of the one that she loved and the father of her unborn child, Lucy knew that even with future wars with other guilds, or countries, they would be fine. It was with Laxus and the guild (noise and all) that was her home.

A loud shout from somewhere in the crowd made the couple cringe, crashing them back to reality and dread the next couple of hours that were no doubt going to be filled with interrogations.

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO BE A GREAT-GRANDFATHER!"

* * *

 **Yeah. Master just has to ruin the moment ^_^**

 **I liked this ending better than the others actually. Still not the best though I guess.**

 **Again, review, favourite, follow, yeah. Look forward to the next one :)**


End file.
